Memory Problems
by wheretherealfriendsat
Summary: Caroline is in a tragic accident and starts seeing Klaus in a whole different light. How is Klaus going to react to Caroline's new opinion of him? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfiction and I am a huge fan of klaroline. I have read a lot of the fanfiction stories for them and they are amazing. I hope this story is half as good as some of the ones I have read. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline was looking at herself in the mirror. She was starting to wonder when everything changed. Tyler had just broken up with her because he felt like he needed to "play the field".<p>

What the hell was that suppose to mean anyway? "Play the field", it sounded more like he just wanted to fuck other girls.

_"Babe, I don't think things are working out for us."_

Um, what? Things are fine. At least I thought they were?

_"It's not you, it's me." _

Universal code for, it is you.

_"I just feel like we've been together so long that we just lost ourselves."_

God. He sounded like such a girl. I mean what kind of guy says stuff like that. We've lost each other? Seriously? More like, he's not happy with our relationship. He probably should have figured that out within the first year of our dating, not 5 fucking years later. After 5 years, a girl can only think the guy is going to propose, not break things off completely out of the blue. Ugh. I hate boys.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone ever want to be with me? Damon left me for my best friend, Matt left me for my other best friend, Tyler left me for another girl as well or should I say other girls. Maybe the problem is that my friends are too great. Maybe I need to surround myself with girls who are mean, nasty, and ugly.

She sighed, and started to change out of her scrubs. She was the nurse at a small little clinic in town owned by Stefan. He had called her up a couple months ago and told her he was opening up his own clinic and that he needed a nurse. She was happy to accept his offer. She loved working side by side with one of her best friends.

Speaking of best friends, today was a girl's night. Elena and Bonnie were expecting her to meet them at a bar downtown. She looked through her closet and decided to wear a navy blue high low chiffon skirt and a tight black top. The top was short, so her midriff was showing. She finished off the outfit with a pair of her 4 inch black pumps.

She quickly did her make-up and redid her hair, leaving it down to hang in loose curls. She gave herself an onceover in the mirror. "Classy, not slutty Caroline." She debated whether she should change or not. She decided against it after glancing at the clock. Just because she was showing skin did not make her a slut. She had all the essentials covered. She was good.

As she was leaving her apartment, her neighbor Logan was just about to walk through his door.

"Hey Caroline! Wow, you look great! Where are you headed?" He was totally checking her out. There was no question about it.

"Hey Logan. Thank you! I'm just headed out with some friends."

"Okay, have fun! Tell Tyler I saw hey!"

"Oh, well Tyler and I broke up actually"

"Really? I always hated him."

She laughed at his comment. "Thanks, Logan. I appreciate that. Anyways, I am running late so I better go."

"Bye Caroline. Have a good time."

She smiled sweetly at him and went to the elevators. She thought about Logan some more. He was very attractive and around the same age as her. She never looked at him _that_ way because she was with Tyler, but now that she thought about it she realized he was hot. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed downtown.

She entered the bar and saw Elena and Bonnie seated at a table on the side. She went up to them and gave them a tight hug.

"Hey Care, we heard about Tyler. How are you holding up?" Elena asked sympathetically.

"I'm okay. I'm even better when I'm not talking about it." Caroline was done thinking about Tyler and the fact that he was an ass. She had enough cynicism about it to last her a lifetime. She needed to get back to her bright, bubbly self. "How are your boys? Still whipped I assume?" She chuckled at her comment and then proceeded to order herself a long island iced tea.

Bonnie spoke up first. "Matt's great. He just got promoted, so he's been working a lot more lately. Which sucks for me, but hey he's happy so I am too."

Caroline tried to sense if Bonnie was really happy or if she was just trying to put a show on for her friends. She concluded from her observations that Bonnie was genuinely happy and that put a huge smile on her face. "That's great Bon, I'm happy things are working out for you too. What about you and Damon" She said as she turned towards Elena.

Elena huffed. "I'm withholding sex until he learns what it means to be in a relationship."

Caroline started laughing. She sipped at her drink as she asked what Elena meant.

"He needs to learn to be less controlling. He seriously needs to back off sometimes. He acts like I'm going to break every five seconds. It's so annoying." Just as she finished, she heard the beginning of Party in the USA begin. "Girls, I've had enough of talking. Let's go dance our hearts away." She said as she laughed.

All three of the girls stood up and went to the dance floor with their drinks in their hands. It was a few short minutes before a guy came up to Elena and asked her to dance. Elena politely refused. A couple minutes later, someone came up to Bonnie. Caroline waited for someone to come up to her, but no one ever did. She felt rejected. She definitely needed more alcohol if she was going to have to keep watching her friends get hit on.

She went to the bar and ordered another long island iced tea. Just when she received her drink she heard her name being called by a man.

"Caroline! What are you doing here? It's so great I found you, I need a favor!"

She turned around and smiled.

"Sorry Stef, I'm off the clock. I don't have to take orders from you anymore." She gave him the most serious face she could muster until she broke out laughing. "Okay, I caved. What do you need?"

"A friend of mine moved her from London a couple days ago and I promised to take him out, but the thing is I have to go because of a work emergency and I don't want to leave him by himself." Stefan looked conflicted on what to do.

"Um, I'm not sure how much fun he'll have with me? I'm with Bonnie and Elena."

"I'll be back in an hour tops! You just have to keep him busy till then! Don't tell him I'm leaving! He'll get so pissed." Stefan was pleading with her now. They both knew she would never say no to him.

She sighed, before responding. "Is he at least hot or are you leaving me here with a troll look alike?"

Stefan laughed whole-heartedly before grabbing her hand and leading her towards a man in a grey Henley shirt and black pants.

"Hey Klaus, this is my friend Caroline. I just bumped into her at the bar. Caroline this is my friend Klaus."

"Hi!" Caroline said over exuberantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart." He smiled at her showing his dimples in the process. He raked his eyes over her body before meeting her eyes again. She smiled because holy shit he was hot.

Stefan went to give her a hug and she whispered in his ear, "Holy shit Stef, def not a troll." Stefan laughed while he pulled away from her.

"So, I ran into somebody earlier. I am going to just go catch up with them for a bit. Is that okay?" he asked while looking directly at Klaus, however, it was Caroline who answered.

"Go on Stef, no one wants you here anyway." She looked up at Klaus to see a smirk planted on his face. He gave a small nod in agreement.

Stefan left after looking at both of them for awhile. He ran into Elena on the way out who looked pissed beyond belief.

"Hey Elena, I was just on my way out" he said.

"You've got to be kidding me Stefan. You're leaving her alone with Klaus!? He's an ass!"

Stefan shook his head. "He's not like that anymore Elena."

Elena stared at him in shock. "Seriously Stefan, he is a raging alcoholic. He's not good for her. He's not good for anyone."

Stefan sighed. "Don't worry they aren't going to get together or anything. She's just doing me a favor."

Elena rolled her eyes before saying, "She and Tyler broke up. She's single now. You better double check and make sure that she knows that he is OFF limits."

Now it was Stefan's turn to look shocked. "Holy crap! Why didn't she tell me?! Okay, I'll text her and tell her. Don't worry Elena, everything will be okay. Go have fun. I'll be back later."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline had just finished reading the message that Stefan had sent her. She rolled her eyes as she put her phone away. She wasn't the type to sleep with a guy on the first date, Stefan should know that.

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?" She smiled up at him and nodded. "You're friends won't stop looking at you. Do you want to go back to drinking with them?"

She looked around and finally found both Elena and Bonne starring daggers in their direction. She didn't know what the glares were about, but she was definitely too sober to deal with any of it. She turned towards the bar and ordered 6 shots of patron. She smiled over at him and handed him 3 of the shots. "Want to get drunk with me?" she asked him.

"And what exactly are we drinking to?" he asked as he paid the bartender.

She shook her head no and reached for her purse. He simply laughed at her attempts to pay and said "Let me, love. I don't mind."

She sighed and picked up the first shot glass and said "To meeting new people." She clinked glasses with him and downed her shot. She put the glass down and reached for a lime. She sucked it off and handed one to him. He shook his head and grabbed the second glass. "You decide on the next one," she said as she picked up her glass as well.

"How about to you?" he smirked up at her and before she could say something he raised his glass to her and then downed his shot. She took her shot hesitantly and then reached for another lime.

"I don't think I'm worth the dedication of a shot" she said shaking her head.

"Why not, love? You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light." He smiled at her bringing out his dimples out again.

She looked at him and scoffed. "You don't even know me, how can you say that?"

"I fancy you." She scoffed at him again. "What, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes it is!" she was practically screaming at him, but she had a slight smile on her face.

"Why?" he asked genuinely curious.

"I can think of a hundred reasons why, but how about the fact that you just met me not even five minutes ago." She huffed out.

"Well, let's just say I am a good judge of character."

She rolled her eyes before responding, " You know, I am too smart to be seduced by you."

He laughed at her comment and said "Well, that's why I like you."

She was shocked by his admission and grabbed her third glass not wanting to have this conversation anymore. Stefan's text was definitely going to be harder to follow than she thought, especially if he was going to be this charming with her. "To a good night" she smiled at him.

They clinked their glasses and took the shot. She was staring at him confused. He smiled at her before asking what it was that was going through her head.

"Why don't you take the lime?" she asked.

He definitely was not expecting that. "I'm sorry?"

"Usually when people drink patron, they have a lime afterwards."

"I guess I like doing the unexpected. Being normal is vastly overrated, don't you think?" He looked at her but doubted she was even listening to her. She was shaking her head to the music and looking around. He smiled to himself thinking about how she must be a lightweight. Suddenly he heard her gasp and then mutter the word traitor under her breath.

She looked up at him and smiled before she said, "I am sorry." He didn't even have time to think about what she was apologizing for before she grabbed him by his shirt and crashed her lips to his. It took a minute for him to respond, but when he realized what was happening he responded with full force.

She wasn't expecting the kiss to leave her tingling everywhere. His lips were so soft. He knew just the amount of pressure to add to leave her wanting more. She let go of his shirt and brought her hands up to the back of his hair. She felt some string around his neck and realized it must have been his necklaces. She yanked against them, while she played with his hair. The next thing she knew he was thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue dueling with hers. She felt his hands on her waist and felt him pulling her closer to him.

"Care! What the hell are you doing?!"

And just like that the moment was broken. She stepped away from Klaus and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled softly before turning to the person that interrupted them. She glared at the man standing in front of her. "What are you doing here, Tyler?" She must be way more intoxicated than she thought, because her words were definitely starting to slur.

"Seriously, Care?! Just because I dumped you, you decide to throw yourself at the next available guy that is nice to you?" He grabbed her arm and she immediately broke free of his grip.

"Don't touch me."

"You certainly didn't mind me touching you when we were in bed together." Before she could even think of something to say, Tyler was on the ground and Klaus was holding his fist.

Caroline just looked between Klaus and Tyler before she finally found her words. "Oh my God! Why did you do that!?"

"Did you not hear what he said to you?" Klaus asked. He was confused as to why she was so shocked.

"That doesn't mean you needed to hit him!"

"He's lucky that's all I did."

"Look, I barely know you. I don't need you defending my honor for me."

"My apologies then, sweetheart" he hissed.

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, but I could've handled it myself. I'm not some damsel in distress." Her buzz was definitely starting to wear off. She saw Elena and Bonnie approaching and she didn't want to deal with them. She was too upset with Elena. She had seen Elena and Tyler talking and Elena was the one that pointed Tyler in her direction.

Caroline grabbed Klaus by the arm and led him outside before Tyler got up and tried to punch him back. She took a deep breath in as she the crisp, cool air hit her face. "You know, violence never solves anything. You shouldn't be hitting people." She said quietly.

She could feel his intense gaze on her as she heard him say, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

She rolled her eyes at his comment and decided to change the subject. "About that kiss…"

He smiled at her, "I thought you were too smart to be seduced by me?"

She scoffed. "I just kissed you because I saw Tyler coming towards us. It didn't mean anything."

He looked up at her eyes, "Surely you don't actually believe that."

"I do. It meant nothing. And now I am going home… alone." She looked up at his eyes and could see a flash of hurt before he wiped it away and she saw a smirk planted on his face.

"Well, can I at least get your number?"

"Look, I don't want to get into anything right now, or anytime soon really. I'm sure you're a really nice guy, but-"

He cut her off before she could finish her speech she'd given so many guys before "Oh no, not the "You're a really nice guy" speech" he said feigning fear. "How about we just start as friends if you're not ready for anything more?"

She laughed at his response. She thought about it and decided to give him her number before she got into a cab and went home by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling groggy. She had a killer headache, but that was to be expected thanks to the patron shots. She reached over and turned off her blaring alarm clock. She groaned and turned over, hoping to get a couple more minutes of sleep. Just as she was on the brink of sleep, she heard her phone going off.

"Jeez, I can't catch a break" she muttered. She reached for the phone and answered without even looking at the caller ID. "What!" she said harshly into the phone.

She heard a chuckle at the other end and immediately shot up in bed. "Good morning, sweetheart."

All of the memories of the previous night were coming back to her and she started to blush thinking about their kiss. Wait, how did he get her number? It's only been a day… don't guys usually wait a minimum of three days before calling a girl? What the hell was going on? She had to say something; she couldn't just stay silent on the phone. She finally found her voice, "Um… hi." She did a face palm. Seriously, that's what she went with? Um… hi? Really. Ugh.

He laughed at her again and she cringed a little. "You do remember who I am, right?"

She scoffed. She remembered of course. "Yes, I remember. You're the conceited British guy. Stefan's friend. However, I fail to understand how someone as genuine as Stefan can be friends with a pompous jackass such as yourself."

"Now sweetheart, that's a little harsh don't you think? And by the way, I prefer confident over conceited."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I called for the colorful image you portrayed of me."

She sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. What's up?"

"Let me take you out for breakfast." It wasn't a question.

"Didn't we have this conversation last night? I may have been drunk, but I clearly remember telling you that I was not interested."

"Friends can go out for breakfast without the world ending."

"Who gave you my number?"

"I thought you said you remembered last night."

"Things are a little fuzzy; however, I do remember rejecting you, than walking away from you."

"I remember you kissing me."

"I remember rejecting you." She said again. She made sure to put emphasis on the "rejecting".

"Fair enough. You said we could be friends and then you gave me your number."

"Oh. Well… I have to go to work, so sorry can't do breakfast."

He sighed on the phone. "How about lunch?" She was silent on the phone. "Come on sweetheart, give me a chance. I dare you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lunch. 12:30. There's a diner down the street from Stefan's clinic, meet me there."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Oh and case it wasn't obvious, this is not a date!"

He chuckled at her. "Whatever you say, love."

She hung up the phone and proceeded to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Caroline went into work ready to start her day. To her dismay Elena was in Stefan's office.<p>

"Hey Care, how have you been?" Elena asked.

"Fine" was her short reply.

"Come on Care, don't be mad at me. I just don't trust Klaus and was trying to separate you two."

"Seriously? What is your problem with Klaus? HE is a lot nicer to me than Tyler is or ever was to me."

"My sister dated Klaus, Care. He isn't a good guy. He's an alcoholic and he cheated on her. He broke her heart Caroline. I am just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Funny coming from the girl dating my ex-boyfriend who was the biggest dick to me ever."

"Don't turn this around on me. Tatia made me swear to never go near him. She told me that he killed his own brother."

Caroline scoffed, "Tatia?! Are you kidding me with that Elena? She's a bitch, you don't even like her!"

"You're acting like you like him."

Caroline didn't respond to Elena's comment and Elena looked at her like she just grew a third eye. "No, I don't like him, but I agreed to be friends with him. We are meeting up for lunch today. I am taking it slow with him, but I know that he likes me."

Elena just stared at her in shocked and to her dismay Stefan had heard her whole speech about being friends with Klaus. Surprisingly, he went up to her and smiled softly. "It's been a long time since Klaus has had someone as good as you in his life. I know that he has changed a lot, but I want you to be careful, okay?"

Did Stefan just give her an approval on her quasi-relationship with Klaus? By the look of Elena's raging face she had heard him correctly.

"Thanks for the support Stef. I will." Caroline pulled Stefan into a hug.

"Are you two serious right now? He doesn't deserve you, Care." Elena tried again.

"I'm just going to be friends with him Elena. I appreciate where you are coming from, but trust me." Caroline pleaded with her friend.

"You're basically choosing him over me! What kind of friend are you?" Elena was moving to leave, but Caroline's voice stopped her.

"Don't be so dramatic, Elena. It doesn't have to be either, or. I am not making a choice!" Caroline was on the verge of tears.

"It's me or him, care. Take your pick."

"You can't expect me to make that choice."

"You've known him for one day! You've known me for years! It shouldn't be a hard choice!"

"Fine, Elena. You win. Everything always has to be your way right? I'll tell him that I can't be friends with him at lunch today." With that she walked away and started to get ready for prepping the first patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I just want to thank everyone for their follows/favorites/reviews. I really appreciate all your love and support. I should probably mention that I don't own anything except the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to start getting interesting after this one. Anyway, thanks again! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Caroline watched as the clock went by until her lunch date with Klaus. She couldn't help but think about the things that Elena had told her. <em>He's a cheater. He killed his own brother.<em> Those were pretty severe accusations that Elena was making. Klaus didn't seem like a sociopath, but maybe looks could be deceiving. She was determined to figure out the real Klaus today at lunch. She still wasn't sure if she would do as Elena said and completely cut Klaus out of her life.

When lunch time finally came around, Caroline rushed over to the diner. She was running around five minutes late, so Klaus had beaten her there. She walked in and saw him sitting at a booth. He stood up as she approached him and smiled at her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made his smile even wider, and then took a seat across from him. He had waited until she was seated before taking his own seat. His old-time manners were definitely not missed by Caroline.

"How has your day been so far Caroline?"

"It's been okay. I had an interesting talk with Elena."

"Ah, what did the Gilbert sister have to say?"

"How well do you know the Gilberts?" Caroline thought it would be best to ease into things, instead of accusing him of things she wasn't sure were true.

"I don't know all of them. I suppose I know Elena the least. Katherine has been on and off with my brother Elijah. Then there's Tatia…"

"I never really liked Tatia. Katherine was always fun, but I would say I'm closest with Elena."

"I'm really not a fan of any of them."

Caroline was surprised with his confession. "Why not? What happened between you guys?"

Klaus looked directly at Caroline and was disturbed by what he saw. "What exactly did you and Elena talk about?"

"Oh you know, this and that" she replied trying to play everything off.

"Please explain the 'this' and the 'that'" he was not letting it go.

Caroline sighed before responding to him. "She just told me some things about you and I was just wondering how much of it was actually true, so I was trying to get to know you. She's not your biggest fan and I don't really know anything about you, but I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. You know innocent until proven guilty, that sort of thing."

"Sounds more to be like guilty until proven innocent" he replied. Crap. He was upset. She was such an idiot. Why did she have to listen to Elena? Ugh. "So, what did the lovely Elena have to say about me?" he asked.

She hesitated before telling him everything that Elena had said. She didn't know how to ease the way into the conversation so she kind of just blurted it out. "Well, she told me that you cheated on her sister and killed your brother. Then she told me I had to make a choice, her or you."

"Ah, I see."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. Confirm or deny things?"

"I don't wish to speak of these things."

"So, it's true then?"

"Drop it, Caroline." She noticed that he said her name. He had stopped using his little pet names for her.

She huffed in agitation. "You know if you don't explain things to me, than the choice between you and Elena will be a lot easier to make."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just saying that I want to get to know you. You're not opening up to me."

"I did just meet you yesterday. Sorry if I don't want to spill all my secrets to you."

She had no words. What he said was true, but she felt a connection with him. She thought he felt it too. Apparently not. She stood up and turned toward the exit. She quickly left the building. Once she got outside she heard Klaus calling for her. She turned around to see Klaus chasing after her across the street. He almost got hit by a car, but he swiftly moved out of the way.

"Caroline, wait."

"I'm done with this conversation. I have to get back to work."

"You must understand, Caroline. It's not easy for me to open up to people. I have been betrayed one too many times."

Caroline closed her eyes and just breathed in and out trying to figure out what to say. "Maybe, we should just forget all of this."

"No, I really would like to get to know you."

She was starting to get frustrated with him. "You want to get to know me? How is it that when I want to get to know you, you become all hostile! It doesn't work like that Klaus. If you want to get to know me, then you have to open up to me as well."

Klaus was about to respond when he felt Caroline's hands on his chest. He was confused as to what was happening. She pushed him back and he fell over. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The car came out of nowhere. It hit Caroline right in the legs. He watched as her head slammed into the windshield and then her body rolling over the car, and then falling off the trunk. He crawling over to her and took her head in his lap. "Caroline, sweetheart?" he whispered to her. "Caroline, can you hear me?" He was getting flustered. Caroline was the greatest person he's ever met. He couldn't lose her after just knowing her for two days.

He looked up and saw a couple standing nearby; they were on the phone calling the ambulance. He was grateful to them. He stayed still, with Caroline in his lap and whispered sweet nothings in her ear till the ambulance got there. When the paramedics were on the scene, he was in a trance. They were trying to pull Caroline from his arms to assess the damage and he all but growled at them. One of the paramedics looked at Klaus "Sir, we need to check her vitals and transport her to the hospital to get her some help. You have to give her to us."

Klaus nodded dumbly. He felt so helpless. Why was this one girl creating all these feelings in him? He wasn't suppose to care this much. He felt like his whole world was falling apart. What was happening to him? The paramedics asked Klaus what had happened and he told them what he had seen. He was already beating himself up for Caroline's accident. He should have been the one to get hit, not her. She was perfect and full of light. She deserved to be in this world, he didn't.

The paramedics had her strapped in and ready to transport her to the hospital. Klaus moved to get into the ambulance as well, when one of the paramedics stopped him. "I'm sorry sir; you can only come if you are immediate family."

Klaus didn't even hesitate before responding, "I am her husband." With that he climbed in the vehicle and took her hand in his and didn't let go of her until they reached the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline woke up feeling disoriented. She took a look at her surroundings, it took her a moment to realize she was in the hospital. One of her biggest clues was seeing a nurse dressed in scrubs by her bedside.

"Well, hello there sleepyhead… you're finally awake. Your husband has been waiting for you to regain consciousness. He is a mess. You're a very lucky girl" the nurse said.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "My husband? What happened? Why am I here? Who is my husband? Why can't I remember anything" she questioned.

"Let me get your doctor." The nurse quickly left and a few moments later a woman with dark hair and a lab coat came in. "You're awake. That's great! You gave us quite the scare. Do you remember anything from the accident? You hit your head pretty hard."

Carolien shook her head. She was starting to freak out a little bit. She had no idea what was happening or why she was in the hospital.

"Well let's start off with your name, do you remember your name?" The doctor asked.

Caroline thought for a moment, but was coming up blank. She looked up at the doctor and was on the verge of tears. The doctor noticed her distress and asked another question. "How about your birth date, can you remember that?" Once again Caroline shook her head no. She was getting worked up and started crying. "Where" she coughed, "Where is my husband?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, good! You remember your husband! That's great news!"

"I didn't… or I don't remember. The nurse mentioned him to me. Can you get him for me?"

"Sure, I want you to answer a few more questions for me first."

* * *

><p>Klaus was sitting in the waiting room with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Matt. He was alternating between pacing and sitting. He was currently sitting, but when he saw the doctor approach, he jumped out of his seat and walked over to her.<p>

"Mr. Mikaelson, your wife seems to have suffered a traumatic injury to her head. She has no recollection of who she is or what has happened." Klaus vaguely felt the rest of the group stand up behind him. "She is asking for her husband. You should go see her, just know she's in a fragile state. We will want to keep her overnight" The doctor finished.

"But wait, Klaus isn't even her real husband, why is she asking for her husband?" Elena asked glaring at Klaus.

"Mr. Mikaelson informed us he was her husband. One of the nurses mentioned him to her and now she wants to meet him. Are you not her husband?" the doctor asked narrowing her eyes at Klaus.

"No, I am not. They weren't going to let me ride with her. What did you expect me to do? I couldn't leave her by herself" Klaus hissed angrily.

"I don't believe you realize how severe the situation is. She thinks you're her husband and telling her otherwise will mess with her head even more." Klaus could feel Elena glaring daggers at him as the doctor continued. "You're going to have to play the part of loving husband until her memory comes back. It can be up to a day or a couple of months."

Klaus just stared at her in shock. "You've got to be kidding me." Elena muttered. He could vaguely hear Stefan speaking with the doctor. He couldn't be a husband. He didn't know the first thing about being a husband. What was he going to do?

"Well you could certainly do a lot worse than Barbie" Damon said as he patted Klaus on the back. In a second, Klaus had Damon up against the wall. Damon's face against the wall and his back to Klaus' chest, Klaus sneered in his ear "Don't test me mate."

"Klaus, let him go. You need to go see Caroline." Stefan said.

Klaus reluctantly let Damon go, "Jeez lighten up man." Klaus snarled at Damon as he was being led away by Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I seriously have had no inspiration and some personal issues that I've had to deal with. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

As Klaus walked towards Caroline's hospital door, he was stopped by Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie.

"Can I help you? I am supposed to go see my supposed wife" Klaus said.

"We know. We just want to offer you our support. Do you want us to go in with you?" Stefan asked.

"I can handle it, mate."

"If you hurt her or take advantage of her in any way, I swear to god I'll find a way to kill you myself" Elena hissed.

Klaus started to walk away from them and put his hand on the doorknob before he turned around and said "Define, "take advantage"… I mean she is my wife." He gave a quick wink at Elena and then entered the room.

"God, he's such an ass. Why are you friends with him?" Elena asked Stefan.

* * *

><p>When Klaus walked into the room, it was not what he was expecting. What he saw made his chest swell with unknown emotions. He saw Caroline lying in the hospital bed looking so tiny. He'd never think he'd seen someone look so small before. She had a broken leg and bumps and bruises all over her body.<p>

Guilt. That is what he felt. It should have been me. I always hurt the people around me. Maybe I should leave before I make it worse? All these thoughts were swarming in his head, as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. He saw her hand laying on the edge of the bed and leaned forward on his chair so that he could hold her hand in his.

Right when he touched her, she shook awake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart."

"It's okay" she said with a soft smile. "Are you my mysterious husband?"

"Mysterious?"

"Yeah, I've been asking for you for awhile. They told me you never left, but I guess they were wrong" she said with a small shrug.

"I didn't leave you, sweetheart. I was here. I was talking to your doctor."

"Oh."

"Do you remember anything?" She looked down at the bed and when she looked back up at him he saw tears started to form in her eyes. "Don't cry, love. It's okay. We can make new memories. No harm in it."

She gave him another one of her soft smiles. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Klaus." She scrunched up her nose before repeating him. He laughed at her as he said "Is there something wrong with my name?"

Before she even realized what she was saying, it was coming out of her mouth. "It's kind of… I don't know. Weird?" Her eyes got huge and she quickly started mumbling out apologies to him.

He laughed at her. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's a nickname, however, my real name isn't any better." She raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask him. "My real name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Niklaus Mikaelson" she repeated. After a couple minutes she said, "I like Nik. Can I call you that?"

His heart swelled at the name that only his closest family members used for him. He gave her a smile and responded, "You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart."

He looked down and realized that she never let go of his hand. Instead she intertwined her fingers with his. He's never held someone's hand like this, but he oddly didn't find it to be uncomfortable. In fact, he thought just the opposite.

* * *

><p>The doctor walked into Caroline's room and the sight before her left a smile on her face. Both Caroline and Klaus were asleep. Caroline was on the bed, while Klaus was on the chair next to her bed. Their hands were still intertwined together and were now resting next to Caroline head. There was a smile on each of their faces.<p>

The doctor let out a small cough to let them know that she was in the room. They both woke up slowly taking in their surroundings.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to let you know the game plan for the rest of your stay here Ms. Forbes."

Caroline looked at Klaus and then back at the doctor and then nodded her head.

"We want you to stay overnight in the hospital and if you don't show any signs of distress throughout the night than you'll be able to go home tomorrow. You will need someone with you at all times until your leg is fully healed. No driving under any circumstances. You'll have to have someone wrap your leg before you get into the shower, so that you don't get the cast wet. Will you be able to care for her Mr. Mikaelson?" The doctor asked Klaus.

"Yes. She will be staying in my home. I will be with her." He replied.

"Are you comfortable with that Ms. Forbes?" The doctor asked Caroline.

"Yes." She nodded her head up and down.

"Okay, great. I will come and check-in on you guys in the morning. Don't hesitate to ask for me if I'm needed." With that the doctor left.

"I'm sorry" Caroline whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" _It was my fault._

"You're stuck having to take care of me now."

"I'd be happy to do it, sweetheart." _It's the least I can do. "_I do have to tell you something. We haven't been married all that long and none of your stuff is at my house yet. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision, but you will come home with me and we will get you your stuff situated at the house in no time."

Caroline just nodded her head. She was on the verge of tears again. Her husband was so sweet to her. How did she get so lucky to find a guy like this?

* * *

><p>The next day the doctor gave them the clear to go home and Klaus was driving Caroline back to his place.<p>

"So, sweetheart… some of your friends are at my house. They wanted to see if you were okay and didn't want to bombard you at the hospital. I hope it is okay that they are waiting for you at the house?"

"Yes, it is fine." She was looking out the window at the beautiful scenery that passed by. She couldn't wait to see the house that she was living in. She was a little nervous about meeting these "friends" of hers, but she would try for Klaus's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I know my stories are a lot of dialogue... I just really like dialogue, so if you guys want more descriptive scenes and less dialogue just let me know! For those of you also reading No Strings Attached, I shall be uploading that soon... hopefully :) <strong>

**I just want to thank all of you guys who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It's my first story and I'm just starting to dabble in writing. It's kind of fun :) **

**I think I am going to change the ratings of this story to M... would you all be okay with that? Or is this better as a T rated story? LMK what you think. I value your opinions more than you know :))**

**Ok. This is officially too long. byeeeeeeeee **


End file.
